Why don't ya luv me?
by Eliico
Summary: Our dear Flaky wakes up being carried by ... Flippy? Because of her day-dreaming state she can't remember what happened in the last few minutes. She is totally confused and chooses to believe that she has confessed her feelings to him and that they eventually became a couple. What is going on in here?
1. It's a pretty normal life

_Author note: This story is based on the human/ anime form of the characters of HTF. The main shipping is Flippy- Flaky, but there will be also Handy- Petunia, Cuddles- Giggles and Truffles- Lammy. Is rated M because later in the story will appear violence, bad language and sexual content._

_I don't own Happy Tree Friends._

_If you have any questions about the story feel free to review. I'll answer the questions at the beginning of the next chapter. If there are any mistakes related to spelling and/ or expressing please let me know._

_I'll try to update monthly. If there will be a problem I will let you know._

_I hope you'll like it._

_Yours, Ellie._

_*EDIT(11 July 2013): It is no longer rated M because I don't think I have the guts to wright something really mature, but who knows? _

**Why don't ya luv me?**

Chapter I: It's a pretty normal life…

It was again morning.

She lazily opened her eyes, blinking because of the warm light.

Another wonderful day.

She got up making her way to the bathroom. She had a headshake as after every violent death she faced before. Nothing unusual, as it became a routine to die in the middle of the day. You may say that the tiny town was cursed to live the same trauma again and again, and this was the horrible truth.

Flaky stared at the mirror for a few minutes. Even after thousands of times, getting back to life the next day was something incredible. Not even a scratch to remember the incident. Nothing.

She sighed. A new morning meant a new unfortunate event. However, a kind smile was always on her face, making you believe she didn't know what was going to happen next.  
After she made her toilet, Flaky headed towards the kitchen for cooking her breakfast.

...

"What do you think?"

"Yeah, yeah, it suits you perfectly... Now buy it and let's go!"

"Why such a hurry? It's just the fifth dress, there are more to try!"

"Hmph!"

"You know that face is not working on me, Handy."

"Petunia, we're shopping since seven in the morning! It's one and a half now! I'm starving!"

The blue haired girl rolled her eyes. He was doing it again. Truth to be told, she was kind of hungry too, but she had to finish what she had started.

"I'll take this one." Petunia answered irritated. She was surrounded by such a variety of fantastic dresses and she had to stop searching for the perfect one. It was one and a half - five hours and a half until the party.

She headed to the exit but was abruptly stopped by Handy who planted himself in her way.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he asked looking down at her.

Petunia closed her eyes trying to remember what it was. "Nope, I don't think so." She replied blinking lazily.

"How about the present we came here for?"

"Oh…" she really forgot the most important thing. "Dear, hold this for me a little bit…" she said putting the dress's hanger in Handy's mouth and turning around to face the stores. "We have to find the perfect dress for Lammy!"

…

"A little higher!"

He did as he was told to. He smirked a bit at the view of her lilac underwear.

"What are you looking at?" She asked glancing her head down at him.

"N-Nothing…" he stuttered averting his eyes to the window, blood flushing through his cheeks.

"Put me down, Truffles, I'm done hanging the decorations." Lammy said smiling innocently. "Is there something wrong? You are as red as a tomato!"

He put her down lightly, sighing loudly. "Why do you have to wear a skirt while decorating your house?"

"I honestly don't fell like wearing pants. A skirt suits me better." She looked in his blue eyes. "And if you don't like it, why were you stalking me this morning?"

He looked away again. This kind of subjects made him feel uncomfortable. She grabbed his chin slightly and turned his head to face her. "Do you like me?" she whispered locking eyes with his.

He fell on the floor. He wasn't expecting this. He took a deep breath and pressed his back to the wall. Lammy knelt near him and rested her head on his shoulder. Truffles' heart beat as hard as it could break his chest. He couldn't even breathe. Why was she doing this? Did she know about his sentiments? Did she want to break his heart by rejecting his affection?

"I… I do…" he whispered almost inaudible.

She lifted her head, happiness filling her eyes. "I knew it!" she practically shouted, embracing him. "I do, too!"

Truffles' eyes widened. Did she… say she shared his feelings? He returned the hug, keeping Lammy tightly. She was his dream, and he couldn't let her go. He then slowly took her bangs away from her eyes and looked at her. She was beautiful. He leaned foreword and kissed her shyly on her forehead, then on her nose and then on her lips. "Happy birthday, my dear Lammy!" he whispered in her year.

….

In the next room, Mr. Pickles watched the scene full of disgust. "You lucky little bastard…" he took his knife and pointed it into the light, making it glow "…because is her birthday, I won't kill you… but next time…" he grinned at the thought "… I'll make you wish you've never confessed!" he murmured returning in the shadows.

….

She ran. She was late as always. Her spiky red hair was carefully caught into a ponytail but it got messy because of her speed and the autumn wind. At least it wasn't raining.

It was weird. A whole day without an injury or a death. Maybe it was because of Lammy's birthday. Maybe. But it was just too perfect. Well, her car broke down and so on, but she was all right. Flaky saw her friend's house in the distance. Just a hill and she was there. She checked the present. It was intact. So it was one of those days when no one dies. Yeah, a lucky day.

It was an amazing sunset that evening. She went tiredly to a bench and sat down. That run exhausted her. She looked at the sky - so many shades of red, yellow and orange. The warm wind helped her relax. She didn't want to be paranoid at last once. It seemed that this was the perfect time. She was already late, it didn't matter a minute or two more. But then the clouds filled and the wind turned into a storm as she heard someone calling her name.

"Flaky!"

She froze. Her breath faster and she felt her palms cold. Her view was blurry and she bit her lips so hard that she could taste the blood.

"Flaky!"

She didn't turn to see who it was. She knew him too well. Her nightmare was coming her way and she couldn't do anything about it. She closed her eyes and tightened the grip on the present. She was going to die today, but at least she wanted the present to be safe. She worked very hard for it. She almost fainted when the gloved hand touched her shoulder.

"Are you OK?" he asked taking a sit next to her.

She opened her eyes slowly only to see his worried face only inches from hers, his hand still on her shoulder. Her eyes widened and filled with fear as he continued to stare at her, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"Are you going to Lammy's party?" Flippy asked seeing that Flaky was still not saying anything.

She responded by shaking her head in agreement, too palsied to even talk.

"What's wrong? You're very pale… are you sick?" he continued, taking one of her hands to check her pulse and then put his bare fingers on her forehead to check her temperature.

For Flaky this looked like forever. She stared at him with a frightened expression all the time. He could flip-out every moment.

"Can you walk?"

She didn't respond. She was lost on her day-dreams where she imagined herself being killed in different ways. Flippy didn't wait long and took her in his arms, her head resting on his chest, she still in her nightmares. He started walking down the street, carefully carrying her.

She suddenly realized that she was being carried. What happened? Was she hurt so hard that she couldn't even walk? Tears were forming in her eyes. Was she going to die again? She disliked that moment the most. She looked at the person who was carrying her. It was her nightmare soldier. She quickly checked her senses. She seemed to be… fine. But if she wasn't hurt why was he carrying her? What have happened? Now she was worried. What did she say that make him hold her so affectionately? What is she somehow confessed to him? Yeah, she was kind of attached to him before the flip-out thing became so frequently, but now it wasn't the same. She was really scared a hell lot by him. But if now he thought that she was his… girlfriend… he will surely flip-out if she said otherwise. She buried her face in his chest. Maybe she could somehow keep him sane if she did what he wanted to.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he questioned her after seeing she started moving.

"N-Nothin', really! I'm f-fine…" she murmured her face still buried in his chest. "Could you… p-put me down… please?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah…"

He slowly lowered her legs on the ground and helped her finding her balance. She had no problem at all, but she was too scared that he would think that she just played with his feelings or something like that (Flaky wasn't even sure about what she has done in the past five or ten minutes) so she pretended to be a bit more dizzy than she really was. Flippy wanted to let her go but Flaky keep hold of one of his hands, just in case. He gave her a questionable look and she smiled nervously at him. They continued the walk holding hands, Flippy blushing slightly and Flaky shaking violently.

They finally reached their destination. There were thousands of lights inside and the club music could be heard from a mile. They seemed to be having fun.

"Flaky…"

"Yes…?"

"You can… you know… let go of my hand now."

She quickly retracted her hand, blushing hard "He, he…"

He opened the door for her. Flaky smiled kindly and entered heading towards Lammy who was enjoying a glass of punch.

"Flaky, you finally showed up!" Lammy screamed so Flaky could hear her, even if they were face to face.

"Happy birthday!" she shouted back giving her the present.

"Thank you very much, Flaky!" she screamed again. It was the present she was waiting for. The red haired girl knew everyone pretty well and she was giving exactly what anybody wanted. Lammy saw Flippy right besides Flaky. "Did you come together?"

"A part of the way, yes." Flippy shouted. "Happy birthday, Lammy!"

He gave her the present. She thanked and put it near the rest of the presents. Lammy suddenly realized something. "Are you two a couple?"

"Well…"

"YES!" Flaky shouted interrupting Flippy.

He froze and looked at the girl with wide eyes.

"Really?" Lammy asked, not bothering to look at Flippy's face. "How did that happen?"

"Well, it's a long story…" Flaky started.

"Which, unfortunately, has to become shorter! Would you excuse us for a moment, Lammy?" Flippy said grabbing Flaky's hand.

"Yes, of course…"

He pulled Flaky outside the house. Once there he rested his hands on her shoulders, green bangs covering his eyes. He was breathing heavily.

"Is t-there something wrong…?" Flaky started.


	2. The party breaker

_Author note: Yay! Here it comes chapter II! Thank you so much for the followers! You really make me happy!_

Chapter II: The party breaker

Flippy looked right in her eyes. They showed innocence and fear.

"Flaky... when did that happened?"

She widened her eyes even more "Wha-what do you mean?"

He took a deep breath and released her shoulders.

"This... 'couple' thing..."

They weren't a couple?! Now Flaky's mind was really screwed up. She has done a really stupid thing. There was nothing going between them! But what about the carry-thing? Why was she such a big-mouthed? She should have shut up and let him answer Lammy's question. She grabbed her head. The whole place was spinning.

"I... I..." she tried to formulate the sentences that would never come out. Her vision became white and her knees started to melt.

"I was flipped out when that happened?" Flippy tried embarrassed. "That's why I can't remember?"

Flaky composed herself. Fliqpy would never confess her or accept her as his girlfriend. He would have killed her at the first given chance. She wanted to say that what she has said was a joke, but... she looked at Flippy. He seemed so full of hope. Maybe he really liked her, or even loved her... but there was also Fliqpy which could hurt and kill her anytime. Well, truth to be told, he was... good-looking and... a really nice person when not flipped. Yes, she liked him, just a bit. He was more terrifying than anything else, but Flaky didn't want to hurt his feelings so...

"Yeah, you were kind of another person than yourself..."

"You mean we're... together?"

She gulped. If he got mad he'll flip out. She had to continue acting like she loved him, or else Flippy will never forgive her and kill her for sure.

"Y-yes..."

She smiled nervously, shyly opened her arms and hugged Flippy tightly. He returned the hug, resting his chin on her head.

"I just... can't believe it..." the soldier breathed.

She couldn't believe it ether. Flaky didn't know if this should be a nightmare or a dream. However, she could get used to these warm and lovely hugs. She felt... safe in his arms, even if it was quite the opposite.

"How did I convince you?" Flippy asked confused.

"Uh... what is your point?"

"Well, you seemed to be freaked out pretty bad by me lately... even if I gave my best our conversations didn't seem too normal..."

"Oww... you mean how... how I... err... I mean you confessed me? "

"Kind of... I... how did we became a couple, Flaky?"

That was unexpected. She had no idea how would a relationship start. Sure, she listened to Petunia and Giggles speaking about their amorous lives and so on. Unfortunately, their stories seemed so fade and banal. Maybe she should describe her fantasies. Yep, she dreamed so many times knights in shiny armor, winning her heart and living happily ever after. But those were dreams... or could she mix them up with reality? There was only one way to find out...

"Well... you met me in the park..." she started, feeling her heart beating faster. She wasn't used to lie. "And... I had been gone shopping with Gig... Lammy and I was loaded with bags..."

"When did this happen?" Flippy interrupted.

"Well... two days ago...? Yeah, t-two days ago. So, I was going home through the park when a... dog... bit one of the bags..." she stopped to observe his reaction. He was petrified. He barely breathed. Was he trying to remember those things? She loosened her hug on him, but he tightened his. "And you were passing by when you heard my hysterically screams and... came to... help me." she stopped again. She was running out of ideas. She started shaking slightly.

He seemed to notice this and lowered his view so she could see his emerald eyes. "Are you cold, Flaky?" He asked cautiously.

She shook her head in agreement. Flippy broke the hug and unzipped his jacket, taking it off and helped Flaky dressed it. It was autumn, the warm wind cooling as the night came.

"Better?"

"B-better..."

Flaky wasn't able to finish her sentence as an euphoric Toothy came outside slamming the door shouting "Food fight!" Not long after that he received a pie in his head, making him loose his balance and fall on the pavement. An over the moon Sniffles appeared and ran over Toothy, followed by Cuddles which was covered in food.  
Flippy's brow rose in confusion while Flaky tried to calm herself down before having a heart attack. Sniffles ran in the middle of the street, without paying attention to anything besides his game. Cuddles stopped abruptly and screamed after Sniffles to 'Look out! '. Flaky covered her eyes and turned her back to the street as she knew what was going to happen next.

A car ran over Sniffles, crushing his head under a wheel. Because of his glasses, a tire exploded of too much pressure, making the characteristic sound.

That made Flaky's heart to stop. Flippy was about to flip out. She turned around to see him kneeling, breathing fast, trying to gain control over himself.

"Please! Don't do it!" she screamed, wrapping her arms around his chest. "I don't want to die today! "

The vehicle stopped. Lumpy came out to see what happened to his car. He seemed disgusted to see Sniffles bloody remains all over the street. The most disturbing thing was that the boy's intestines were rolled around his flat tire.

"I can't help it…" Flippy groaned, his fingers digging in the ground "Flaky… I really don't want to hurt you…"

She got back to her feet, her eyes watering. He was going to flip out.

"Please… run away from me…" he whispered on a desperate tone "Please, Flaky…"

Flaky looked at his hopeless attempts to remain sane. She took a step back, then another one, and then she turned around and darted off. Everyone was outside the house, looking at what was once Sniffles. They didn't notice Flippy's change of character. It was pretty late anyways. Flaky ran past them, but where she could run further? The heel was far enough and she wasn't a good runner. She had to think of something quick, she had to find a place to hide. So she went inside the house. With the corner of her eye she could see Fliqpy pointing his knife at his first victim. Poor Nutty…

Flaky went into the living room. There were plenty of spaces to assure a good cover. Her legs were trembling. The house was empty. There was no one she could count on. She decided on hiding under the punch table. It was pretty obvious but at least it was far away from the door. Flaky brought her knees to her chest and hugged them slightly. Now she had to wait until everything was over. But how long would that take? Her friends' horror screams could be very well heard, even if she was inside. She knew that once they'll be louder it meant they got into the building. Flaky couldn't even breathe. She prayed that the entire massacre would take place outside, so she wouldn't be part of it. What selfish thoughts she had. Let them die and she survive? They were anyways reviving later but… she couldn't honestly stand the death pain. The pain depends on how you get killed. It could hurt less if you die suddenly, on the other hand, if you had a severe wound…

"PLEASE DON'T!"

Flaky shivered. He got in. She could hear their steps. She could hear their blood flowing on the floor. She could hear their desperate shouts and cries. She could hear his knife cutting their throats. She could hear everything, but see nothing. Flaky covered her ears, trying to resist the urge of running away. Upon seeing that wasn't working she pulled the jacket on her head, covering her face. Wait, she still had… his jacket?

"_How about refilling the punch bowl, Cuddles?"_

He didn't even have time to respond as Fliqpy cut his neck and poured the blood like from a wine bottle. Flaky took the jacket off from her head only to bite it so she wouldn't scream after observing her friend's blood seeping on the white tablecloth. She then brought the piece of clothing to her chest, digging her nails into it. That was the last thing he did before flipping out… he gave her his favorite jacket. He could like her… after all, but not in this state, not Fliqpy. She buried her face in it. She could feel his scent. Again, it made her feel safe… and calm…

"NO! NO! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" Giggles screamed deep from her lungs. She was truly terrified as Fliqpy dragged her to the punch bowl.

He just laughed maniacally as he forced her head into the bowl. She continued screaming even if the blood entered her mouth and nose. She struggled with all her force, but Fliqpy was stronger. She finally quitted as the blood got into her lungs and she died. He stepped back and let her fell on the ground, dragging along the bowl and the tablecloth. After the bowl broke into pieces he could hear a small cry of pain from under the table.

"_Well, well, well… if it isn't the little paranoid Flaky. Did you cut yourself and now you cry like a baby?" _

She couldn't say anything. She just backed away abruptly, but soon she realized she was cornered.

"_This should be interesting…"_ he said with a wild smirk.

Her eyes were watering, falling on her knees while holding his jacket. She pressed her back against the corner as her breath fastened. She wanted to become so small now, to just disappear. He was coming closer, his knife bathed in blood, his eyes piercing her soul. He was the one who had said earlier he doesn't want to hurt her… or wasn't he…? Flaky looked in his eyes: they weren't the same. They didn't show compassion and love anymore… they were full of hate and hunger… for killing… they were blind to understanding and caring. She closed her eyes as he kneeled in front of her, the same cruel smirk on his face. He lifted the knife to her cheek, touching it slightly.

"_Are you scared?"_

Flaky gulped. He was surely going to kill her. She was frozen, as any move could cost her cheek. She felt his knife moving along her skin. It stung. She could sense her tears mixing with the blood. It was horrible. Fliqpy lifted the knife. He cupped her face with his free hand and stared at her.

"_Listen to me, dolly!"_ he ordered, making her eyes open, tears still flowing down her face. _"I have no idea what's in your little mind, trying to befriend the other me."_ He continued whispering_ "But if it's just a little game you have to know that you won't hurt me at all."_

"Th-that's not my intention..." she responded clumsily "I have n-no intention at… at all!"

"_All I have to say it's that you should be careful when you choose someone."_ His smirk widened. _"Let's make a deal, pitiful girl: I will let you live."_

Her muscles tensed. He was going to ask her the impossible. Flaky was so sure about it.

"_If..."_

She listened carefully. Anything that could save her life was welcomed.

"… _you will leave us alone!"_

"Wait… what?" she gasped.

"_He will become stronger for you, and I don't want this to happen, got it?"_

"I…I got it. I will… leave you alone…" Flaky breathed. Flippy will be ruined, but what could she do?

Fliqpy snickered and patted her on the head._ "Good girl!"_

She turned to face the wall. She was going to betray her friend. What kind of selfish coward was she? She could not do it. That was not her. She turned again only to find that Fliqpy wasn't there anymore. No one was left alive, just her and their lifeless bodies. Flaky got up and walked outside. Silence, so much silence. There was blood everywhere. It was almost 4 in the morning. Her friends were starting to fade. Until sunrise they'd disappear and woke up in new, perfect bodies. Only she was going to be the same, tired and marked by his knife. Flaky headed towards her home, worried about what she was going to do.

This cursed town! It forgave nothing and no one.


	3. What should I do now?

_Author note: Dun dun dun... I'm back! Did you miss me? Not quite. Here it is, the third chapter. I am so enthusiastic! This is my first story and I already have some follows, favs and three comments (by the way, don't worry shadow moon, everything will take place at its time)! I really fell important now XD. Eh, that's all. _

Chapter III: What should I do?

"Ah, my head hurts like hell!" She massaged her temples tiredly.

"You've been killed pretty bad last night, huh?" Flaky guessed while playing with her hair.

"Yup. Your dear boyfriend has drowned me in the punch bowl." Giggles shivered at the memory. "I tasted my boyfriend, and it was disgusting!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Flaky said looking down, ashamed that she was there when Fliqpy has done it, but she hasn't even raised a finger to help her. "I just... have no idea what to do..."

They both stayed in silence for a few moments. The guilt was floating in the air of the cafeteria, giving chills down their spines. It was early in the morning. They used to come here every day after their lives had been taken.

"It's not your fault that he killed us all, Flaky." Giggles tried to comfort her. "You can do nothing when he's mad."

"Giggles... he... Flippy didn't kill me..." she stated shyly.

"He didn't?!" her eyes widened. "He really does like you then."

"How so?"

"When he was on a date with me, he killed me in two seconds." she said plainly. "I knew after that we weren't meant for each other."

Flaky snickered. She liked to listen to her friend sarcasm. Not long after that Pop brought them their milkshakes.

"Giggles, I... I need your advice..."

The girl mixed the cream with the drink, as she rested her chin on her free hand "Sure, what is it?"

"Well... t-the truth is that I... I don't really like Flippy..." Flaky whispered cautiously.

Giggles paled. "He forced you to be with him?!"

"Well, no, but... I just can't like him more than I fear him." she sighed sadly "He is a nice person, Giggles, but the flip out thing is ruining all his chances..."

"True." She continued mixing her milkshake. "So, what advice do you want?"

"Should I... break up with him or should I... continue acting?"

Giggles took a sip from her milkshake and rested her head on her both hands. She examined the both options carefully and came up with a solution:

"You should continue acting."

"Why?" Flaky asked surprised. She honestly thought that her friend will choose to support her in having a better relationship than trying to fix one that was not working.

"Because if you break his heart he'll get mad and kill you everyday from then on so... you have to learn to accept him the way he is."

"But I accept him the way he is! It just... he scares me, that's all!"

"Better than being scared for your life everyday. He'll kill you again and again forever!"

"But I'm scared for my life everyday anyways!"

Flaky shook her head. They are never really gone. In fact, they never get old either. Everybody in this town got here with a reason or by accident, but they never get out. For example, Pop came here after the loss of his wife in a car accident. Flippy came here after he lost his best comrades on the battle field. She came here after, well, losing her family and home. On the other hand, Russell arrived here by accident. He was lost in a storm and shipwrecked here. Also, that's why Handy has no hands and Mole is blind. They suffered the accidents before getting in the town.

Well, the truth is that this town is surrounded by many different types of relief, from mountains to sea and you can do everything you want. The stores, the bank and everything are filled during the night, so you don't have really why to escape. Unfortunately, there is the 'thing' and everybody dies at least once a month. If you try to get out, you'll be dead before even seeing the border or sink if you try by boat or something related to that. It is disturbing to have to lose your life so many times. You get to the point when you want to die for good, just to escape from this nightmare world.

"This is the only way to get along with him." Giggles pointed out "This or you fall in love with him for real."

Flaky shot her a glare, blood flushing through her cheeks "We both know this won't happen pretty soon!"

The pink haired girl giggled. "You have plenty of time!"

...

"I really don't know what's in your mind. You called me to change a bulb?" Handy complained while examining the ladder he had to climb on. "You could have done that by your own. Besides, you know what happens when I change bulbs!"

"In fact, I wanted to talk to you..."

"Huh? And what do you want to talk about?"

"About... relationships?"

"Relationships? ... Ok, since when we, men, talk about touchy subjects?"

Flippy resisted a smile. A few people would joke with him or even talk to. The fact that he was mentally unstable made him lose many friends. However, Handy seemed not to be bothered by this fact. It could be that they were really close aged, he 23 and Flippy 21. It's simple to talk with people who have related thoughts and problems.

"Ok, buddy, tell me: who's the lucky one?" Handy asked cheerfully.

"Like you don't know" Flippy rolled his eyes.

"Just checking." He then sat tiredly on the couch "How was the party?"

"I messed it up, as always. You weren't there?"

"Nope. We just gave her the present and took off. I and Petunia had other things to do."

"Oh..."Flippy sighed. At least he hasn't killed all his friends. He still wondered if he had killed Flaky too or if she'd escaped. He couldn't find his jacket. Maybe she still had it.

"First of all..." Handy started "You have to get to know them, and, believe me or not, the girls are really complicated."

…

_Keep pretending_. Why was it so complicated? It had to be a sweet and lovely thing, this relation. Another day. The mark that Fliqpy made on her cheek still stung pretty badly. This was the thing that reminded her she wasn't murdered the day before. Unfortunately, she had his jacket. She couldn't avoid him because she had to give it back. Her steps were shy on the hard pavement, barely hearing them. She got in front of her house and opened the door. She never locked it; there was nothing valuable inside. She hanged her coat and kicked off her boots, moving lazily towards the kitchen. Flaky grabbed a pack of biscuits and went back to the living room, turning on the TV. She changed the channels 'till she found a movie and started eating her vanilla flavored biscuits._ Keep pretending_. Or... was she really pretending? The red-haired girl shook her head: no time for such thoughts. Her eyes narrowed upon seeing Flippy's jacket. It had some blood on it. She really needed to wash it... later. Her eyes darted to the clock. It was almost two and a half in the evening, but she wasn't particularly hungry. Flaky sighed and closed the snack's bag. She grabbed the piece of clothing by the collar and held it for examination. Yep, it was really messy. She got up and headed to the bathroom. She was going to wash it by hand. Flaky checked the pockets carefully and found an old photo. She smiled upon seeing Flippy's face, smiling as well. There were two other guys near him - probably his friends, sharing the same expression. Happy old times, huh? Flaky turned on the water and placed the photo on the bathroom shelf. Even though she had something to do her mind was spinning. By being his girlfriend she bothered the other him. By breaking up with Flippy she'll hurt him more than any other death. That was it. She had to cure him, to stop him from having flip outs, to make Fliqpy disappear forever. Sounds pretty simple, right?

...

"I told her what I thought was right." Giggles stated while reading an advertisement.

"More precisely, you told her to stay with someone she doesn't like forever?" Cuddles said, dragging her through the park. "It's not the wisest decision."

"That was my advice. She asked for it. Besides, she chooses if to follow it or not."

"True."

"By the way, where are we going?" She asked, intentionally dropping the piece of paper.

"You will see. It's a surprise." he said cheerfully, kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled but whispered "You know it's not my birthday, right?"

"'Course I do, my love. It is not related to a precise event."

"Oh! Then what it is?"

"Be patient, my dear, you will see!"

...

It was five in the afternoon. The town had a calm day. That happened after every major loss of lives - taking a break. The wind was blowing gently, lifting some fallen leaves from time to time. Flippy was walking firmly, trying to prepare an excuse for the previous night. He could have done anything, so he had to be ready for everything. His steps slowed as he approached his destination. He could not take it. He had her; he hugged her and felt her close... what if he won't have this chance again? It was... unfair. Why all his relationships were vanishing because of his dark side? Fliqpy destroyed everything Flippy cared at least a bit about. And now... her feelings for him. He lifted his view to see the front red door of her house. Maybe he could come another time... maybe he didn't have to come at all. No, he had to do it. At least he would know that all his hopes were over, that he had to continue living alone. He pressed the bell button and waited. Nothing. He hesitated but pressed it again. This time he heard movement inside the house. He took off his beret and inhaled deeply. That was it.

"Oh, h-hi..." her red-head appeared behind the opened door.

"Hey, Flaky!" He saluted, scratching his head involuntary. "I was walking and realized how close I got to your house and came to say hi... well, hi!" He wanted to kill himself. What a lame excuse to talk to her. "If you have something else to do I can leave and see you another time..." he added quickly, as politely as he could.

"N-no, it's alright. I... I have your jacket, by the way." Flaky made a step backwards, gesturing for Flippy to come in.

He entered and followed her in the living room. She told him to have a sit and then darted into another room. Flippy sat quietly, observing the surroundings. It has been a while since he last came here. Those times they were best friends and his mental problem wasn't so bad. Those times he started developing these feelings for her, but never thought she'll return them. Maybe his luck was finally showing up.

"I-I'm sorry..." Flaky apologized walking in the room. "Your jacket is... is still wet. I think it will be dried t-tomorrow."

"No problem. I don't really need it right now." He smiled weakly.

"Oh! I found it in one of y-your pockets... it's a photo." She handed it clumsily, attempting to stay as far from him as possible.

"Thank you!" He replied while watching the little piece of a memory.

Flaky observed how attached was Flippy to his past stuff. He was such a melancholic person lately, as the Evil became crueler. Moreover, how did his friends die? Or more important, who were they? The curiosity got the best of her, especially when it wasn't her concern.

"Who... who are they?" She asked shyly.

"They are... or were... my friends during the war." he replied sadly, contemplating the photography.

Flaky's chest stung a little realizing that her question wasn't the best. She didn't like either to talk about sad moments of her past. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to find another subject.

"This one..." Flippy continued pointing with his thumb the person in the left "...was French. He always carried an enormous backpack full with explosives along him." He stopped and sighed.

Flaky came closer, as the things Flippy told were intriguing. She had no idea what a war was like, as she was born after the Second World Wide War. She shyly sat down on the sofa, glancing with red curious eyes at the veteran soldier. She shook her head in a way which informed the green haired man to go on with his memories.

"His name... or nickname to be more precisely was Kaboom."

"Was it because he exploded things? The guy must had a poor hearing." Flaky interrupted leaning even closer.

"Actually," Flippy said patting her on the head "he was deaf. I don't know if he was born like that or if it was from too many explosions."

She felt a bit nervous sensing his hand touching her hair. She had to remain calm. After all, she was the one who had decided she will help him gain his sanity. "What about this one?" She asked, gently taking his palm off her head.

"He was Sneaky, our best under cover comrade. This guy was like a chameleon!" He smiled, putting the photo on the coffee table.

"W-what happened to them?" Flaky questioned, taking the picture to have a better look of the two.

"They... they died. The worse part is that it was because of me... I was a failure. I couldn't finish the mission... I brought their doom..." he was shaking as the painful memories filled his brain, clenching his teeth in anger.

Flaky squeezed his shoulder with her hand, trying to comfort him and apologized for her question. He seemed to relax at her slight touch.

"You know..." Flippy went on "... the flip outs stated then too. I was so scared that my alter ego took after me, killing the enemies. I should be grateful because otherwise I wouldn't be alive anymore."

"Or here..." Flaky spoke, more for herself.

She let go of his shoulder and sat down, staring at the ceiling. How bad had he been mentally hurt to cause this illness? A trauma was sometimes more powerful than the will. Thank goodness she hasn't been living those days. A person such paranoid as her was surely dead at the first assault because of a heart attack or too much panic. She watched him silently. He had beautiful features, a worked out body, deep eyes... everything that a girl wanted, maybe everything that she wanted. However, Flaky just couldn't afford to lose guard around him. Flippy was so... unstable. Every movement he made caused her muscles to tense in alert. Unlikely, she decided to give a chance to their relationship. Her feelings were already developing very fast; faster than she thought. He had that warm voice and charming smile that made her cheeks burn and heart race. She fell so badly for him and the worst part was that she didn't accept it. She was just '_pretending_'.

"H-have you ever tried going to a doctor?" She spoke suddenly, her view traveling around the room.

"I have." Flippy replied after a pause. "It wasn't quite the brightest but it was the only one... it didn't work."

"Lumpy?"

"Yep."

"He can't do anything right. H-he still changes his job daily. You know, you should go to a new one. I-I heard last week a doctor came in here. He jumped off a plane or something, he..."

"It won't work, Flaky." he stopped her bluntly. "This thing has no cure..."

Her eyes dropped a single tear down her cheek. He had no hope; he gave up before even starting. If he was doomed she was doomed as well. She chose to save Flippy, risking her well-being. Flaky wasn't able to let him in that state. She promised to herself she would help him.

"L-look... I think that everything is possible if we believe." She began hopeful, taking his hands in her trembling ones. "... a-and I believe in... in you. I really do care about you Flippy and... I will try my best to help you but... y-you have to believe too..."

He just stared at her. Flaky's face slowly turned into a light shade of red. His eyes were so... incredible. Flaky wished his gaze was through her, that he wasn't looking at her. She realized that her tears were still bathing her cheeks. Flaky shook her head and brushed off her inner pain, asking Flippy once more to keep on fighting against his problems.


	4. You shold try

_Author note: Hello! I'm back with the forth chapter! This is the shortest so far and it's more like filler and I need to apologize for that so... sorry. _ I wanted to update yesterday but it was first of April. Yeah... my brother kind of tricked me and changed the computer's password. I was so panicked that I almost started crying in front of the screen which showed that 'wrong password' thing. Eh, at least he told me that he changed the key words. I will never let him on my computer again!_

Chapter IV: You should try.

"This won't work, Flaky!" he shook his head in disapproval "I've tried it before..."

"But... but you have gone to the wrong person!" she said, squeezing his hand slightly. "You shouldn't be giving up!"

"I am not." He cut her bluntly, his eyes sparkling in anger. Flaky squeaked terrified as his grip of her hands became painful. However, he quickly loosened it, his eyes averting to the floor as sadness filled them. "I just think that a doctor can't help me."

She backed away a little. While the conversation she didn't realise how close they've got. Flippy watched her with the corner of his eye, but said nothing. Their hands were still holding each other. Flaky took a deep breath and closed her eyes. What thing has she gotten herself into? Why was she asking herself the same question when things were turning out wrong? If Fliqpy wouldn't vanish she was in big trouble. She had to cure Flippy, no matter what.

"Try again. For... for me..." Flaky sighed.

Flippy's face remained neutral, a hint of a smirk blowing off his cover. So, she really did care enough to dominate her fear of him. He looked at her calmly, pleased somehow of her request "I will."

...

It was quiet. Horribly quiet. Her eyes darted from the bowl to the wall clock and back every minute. The silence was painful.

"Waiting for someone?" He asked smirking from the shade of his hat.

Lammy lifted her eyes to view his grin. She shook her head and picked up the bowl, now empty. "Not anymore."

"Too bad. It means he doesn't care about you."

She shot him glare. Mr. Pickles hid something and she had to find out what.

"Are you somehow involved?" She asked rising a brow. "You seem to be awfully calm for some time."

"Nothing. I am just a bit tired, that's all."

"Should I believe you?"

"Do as you like."

"But I... ugh! Never mind."

She rolled her eyes. Those small talks which she shared with Mr. Pickles became annoying, as every time he was teasing her and ridiculed her relationship. It became hard for her to remain unharmed by his devilish remarks. Lammy got out from the kitchen. That excuse for a gentleman did something to Truffles and she had to find out what. That walking pickle was going to find another new home for himself and his fake manners. That guy really got on her nerves.

...

"He needs a doctor!"

He was so dizzy. He just bumped in a half dead person. He was desperately trying to explain that to Splendid too. The super hero was taking his job too seriously, as always.

"I didn't hurt him! I swear!" He yelled as the blue haired grabbed his collar.

"Yeah, sure, and I can't fly." Splendid replied sarcastically.

Toothy resisted an eye roll. Sometimes the guy thought he was the center of the universe because he had super powers. He gulped as he realised the collar was struggling his neck, making him run out of air. Upon seeing Toothy's face becoming violet, Splendid loosened his grip.

"You are in a big trouble!"

"Fuck the trouble! Dude, the guy is bleeding like shit! Help him!" his eyes widened. How could Splendid be so stupid sometimes?

They shared an angry look and the hero let go of the clothing, flying next to the injured person. "I was going to do this anyway." he mumbled frustrated.

Splendid required help through his walkie-talkie and started giving the first aid. The injured was not moving, just breathing slowly. Toothy watched the hero as he rubbed his neck in annoyance. He will never walk outside alone, that was for sure. He had enough of problems with the blue haired. Last week it happened twice. First he tried to help Nutty who had gotten his head in the bubblegum machine (God knew how) and when he offered Russell a hand with his groggeries. Unfortunately, he ended up cut by a window. Toothy watched as the unorganized backup arrived. No wonder this town was messed up. Maybe Truffles would die; he would re-spawn the other day. Why would anybody care anymore? He got up and started walking in the opposite direction. It was going to be a long, miserable night.

...

She sat nervously on the fluffy pillow, watching him lighting up the candles. She inhaled the sweet scent of lavender while taking off her shoes. It wasn't the most romantic place on Earth, but nevertheless it was cute; a tree house to be more accurate. It was a tree house built for her and that made it perfect. She giggled as she remembered her dumb and childish request. However, Cuddles seemed to do anything to satisfy her needs. Well... not needs, more like desires.

"Why did you do it?" Giggles asked with a vivid smile. "It was an innocent joke. I didn't mean to make you build this place."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He replied, sitting on a pillow next to her after he had lit the last candle. "But as I thought about it better I realized it is necessary."

Giggles hid her face in her palms, red in embarrassment.

"You say that is necessary to do that... thing... without being interrupted?"

His lips parted in order to respond her question, but were abruptly stopped by her warm kiss on his neck. Her arms traveled up his back until they reached his golden wavy hair. She played with a string of it and lifted her gaze to reach his.

"You did this for me?" Giggles whispered looking in his blue eyes.

"Yeah..." he replied hugging her. "Do you like my little surprise?"

"I simply love it!"

He gently lifted her chin and kissed her. Giggles closed her eyes as her arms made their way to unzip his jacket. She opened her mouth, her breathing fastening. She gasped when the kiss became deeper, their tongues playing along. Cuddles reached the back of her dress and untied the buttons. Why was she always wearing dresses with lots of tides? It was like she kept avoiding the moment when they would become one. He broke the kiss, focusing on her clothing piece; so complicated to get ride of.

"If I knew what we were supposed to do I would had dressed up casually but no - it had to be a surprise." She teased him nonchalantly.

He huffed clearly annoyed and took off his jacket and t-shirt, now being topless.

"Get that thing off by yourself. You have just lost an entertaining part of the game..." he said continuing to undress.

She stroked her tongue at him, quickly getting her dress off. Cuddles face went blank as he stared at her in amazement.

"I am an expert!" She replied cheerfully.

He rolled his eyes. She was such a pain sometimes.

"Well, I am expert at something else…"

…

Her fingers quickly slid on the keyboard. Good thing the technology reached this forgotten place. Since Flippy left her alone she has been searching ways to help him. In spite of her determination, the internet wasn't on her side. It kept on sending her errors when she tried to reach the social networks. The curse was smarter than she thought. Flaky yawned as she pressed the power off button. At least it was a nice day. She slowly changed into her night outfit - a white loose t-shirt. She laid on her huge bed, her eyes wide open in the darkness. So lonely and forgotten she was. Everything was cold and too spaced for her own taste. Her friends were right. She needed someone to share her eternity with. Maybe that soldier was her soul mate, as many have pointed, but she was still unsure if to keep their relation as a twisted friendship or to improve it.

"Humph... anyway, he has to make the... yawn... first step..." she whispered closing her eyes.

The first step; but it was already made. She was the one that forced him to be with her. Oh well, maybe 'forced' is a bit too drastic. She was the one that brought them together, thus she shouldn't expect something else from him. Nevertheless, she still wanted a brave knight, but a soldier was not that far from that, right?


	5. The first move

_Author note: Here it is, another chapter. I planned on posting it in May, but that's kind of a busy month so, yeah. I tried to write a German doctor so maybe the 'German' words that I put in there aren't quite accurate and if you know this language please tell me if it's right (I only made two years of German when I was in school)._

_The other way around, I want your opinion! Should I continue writing small parts of the others characters lives or should I focus only on Flippy and Flaky and the characters they interact with? Please, I really need your opinion because I'm not pretty sure how to right the next chapters._

Chapter V: The First Move

"Well... t-today we are going to meet doctor... Heinz... Heinz Macher." Flaky said as she tried to order the notes she wrote the night before.

Flippy's brow rose when he heard the name. "Is this guy German or something?"

"Y-yeah... I don't know however if he is able to speck English... so I-I looked for a dictionary and some expressions... but I don't know if... if I read them r-right." her eyes narrowed when she tried to read her papers mentally.

Flippy smiled at her tries to understand her own handwriting. Nevertheless, she was cute.

"I learnt some German during the war. We'll be able to communicate with him somehow." He tried to cheer her up.

She smiled uneasily and kept on ordering her papers. It was almost ten in the morning. They should leave in a half an hour if they wanted to get there on time.

"Do... do you want something to eat?" she asked, leaving the notes on the table and heading to the kitchen. "I am going to make some tea."

"You don't need to bother that much. I am fine." he replied playing with his beret.

It was surprising how calm he was around her. She was so careful to avoid the things that would make him flip. It seemed that the paranoia was something good, after all.

...

Listening was such a torture, especially when Lumpy was talking. There they were, at the cafeteria after a bloody night, Handy, Petunia and Lumpy. As usual, they came there to realize what they have been trough the previous day. Petunia tapped her fingers impatiently on the table, waiting for someone else to show up. She shared glares with Handy which too was annoyed by the moose lover.

"I think..." she interrupted "We should go home. Obviously, we are the only ones that died yesterday. I am going to visit Giggles. Are you coming, hun'?"

"Of course!" He quickly replied, his mood brightening. "Bye Lumpy!"

He waved at them, disappointed that they were leaving him so soon. His head dropped, realizing how bad his social life was. However, he soon became enthusiastic as a new thought crossed his mind.

"Let's get out of here before he does something stupid!" Handy whispered heading to the exit.

...

"This is the place..." Flippy said checking the map. "I don't know what to say, Flaky, maybe we should just drop it."

"N-no! I am not going t-to give up!" she knocked hard on the wooden door, the sound echoing in the next room.

"Herein!" A rough voice was heard from the other side.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Flippy asked confused.

"I-I have no idea..." she nervously searched through the dictionary.

"Wer ist das?" The voice was heard again.

"W-what am I going to do?! I... I can't speak German!" Flaky paled as she dropped the dictionary.

"Flake!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her firmly "Calm down! Let's enter. It's simpler to talk face to face."

She inhaled deeply and picked up the book, however, she wasn't sure if to enter or not. Flippy pulled her after him as he opened the door and entered the room.

"Guten Tag!" the soldier saluted. That was one of the few words he knew in German.

"Sprehen Sie Deutch? Das ist gut so jemand weiß diese Sprache!" the doctor said, his face showing a kind smile.

"Do… do you speak English?" Flaky asked, too tired to search for the meaning of his words.

"Ja, I can speak English! Is it easier for Ihr to sprechen English?" the doctor asked, joining his hands in a casual manner.

"Thank you Lord!" Flaky whispered. "We-we are here b-because of a… an illness which we… he tried to heal but… it didn't work and-and we thought you could help…" she continued, making a step forward, nervously playing with her fingers.

"Oh, my! Du present a complicated case of schizophrenia!" he exclaimed sitting up and rushing towards the red haired. He took her gently by the shoulders and made her sit down. "It ist very gut that you came here. This thing isn't a game! Tell ich, young man, since when does this girl present this symptoms?"

"Err… since… forever? Look, doctor, I'm the one with problems, not her." Flippy tried, smiling uncomfortably.

"Du? Du hast problems? I can not believe it! Sie needs help, not you." The doctor said patting Flaky on the head.

"N-no, actually… I'm a coward." She said, shaking her head. Why everybody showed affection by patting her on the head? "I've been like this since I was little."

"And how old is you right now?" the doctor asked.

"I think 19… but in reality I have like… 55 years? I came here in '58." She huffed, annoyed that the doctor was digging into her memories.

"Du… you are older than me!" the doctor exclaimed, shocked. "How ist this possible?"

"It's one of the Happy Tree Town laws. You'll get to know all of them. Oh, I came here in '43 by the way. Can you guess what my problem is and why I came to you?" Flippy asked, amused of the lack of knowledge the doctor had.

"You… you came here during the Krieg? Ich mean, war?" he asked confused "You should suffer of PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder)! Ich bin right?"

"Yeah…" Flippy smiled kindly "If you said what I think you said."

"Miss, please let the boy sit down!" he requested as he grabbed Flaky by the arm, lifted her then pushed her aside. He immediately turned to Flippy: "Sit down, please." He said, gesturing to the now empty place.

Flippy and Flaky shared a look, the soldier lifting his shoulders and miming an 'I'm sorry' with his mouth. What a doctor. He had only two chairs: one for himself and another for a single patient. The red haired remained up, playing uneasily with her spiky hair, waiting for the doctor to solve Flippy's and her problems.

"What are your symptoms?" the doctor started talking as he opened a large notebook, ready to fill in with the important details. "But, first of all, what is your name?"

"People call me Flippy. I don't remember my real name."

"How so?" the doctor asked, intrigued.

"Well, when you enter the town, a part of your memories are erased and most of the time the name as well. You are lucky because your name was written on your nametag. When the civilians don't know your name, they give nicknames."

"Gut. Now back to the subject. What are your symptoms?"

"Every time I interact with something that reminds me of the war I… turn into another… me. Everyone calls it flipping."

"Interesting… and what does the… 'other you' as you call it?" Macher asked, writing down some notes.

"He kinda kills everybody. I am not pretty sure because I never remember what happened during the flip out state."

"Ya? And what kind of sounds make du flip? Like… this one?" he asked as he threw his water glass on the floor and it broke into pieces.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" both, Flippy and Flaky shouted simultanly.

"Are you mad? He'll kill us both!" Flaky screamed as she grabbed Flippy which was now fighting with himself.

"No need to worry, little one! Du see? It's caused by his brain! All wir need to do is give him a little impulse to turn him back!" he said cheerfully as he came near Flippy.

Flaky stepped back when Fliqpy laughed evilly. However, he didn't even turned his head to attack the girl when the doctor hit him full force in the back of his head, right where the backbone meets the cranium, with one of his medicine books, thus causing Fliqpy to fall passed-out, right on top of Flaky. She struggled under his weight, feeling unable to breathe. The doctor kneeled near them and helped the read headed escape.

"W-what's wrong with you?!" she gasped, kneeling near Flippy, checking if he was alright. "You could have killed him!"

"Dear, remember that what Ich has just done is only for emergency cases. Too often and he'll get killed." He said. He got up and returned to his desk, writing a few more notes. "He'll wake up in a couple of minutes. Ich has to say, that is one of the gravest cases of PTSD Ich has ever seen. Du has to take care of the boy. Do not tell him how grave is his mind state, OK?"

"F-fine, but… please… don't do that thing again..." she pleaded as she took Flippy in her arms, carefully taking a few strings of green hair from his face.

"Du really care about him, huh? Even a relative would have run away in this case. Ich has to congrats du."

"Uh, t-thanks. You… you can help him, right?"

"Of course! First we should give him some antidepressants such as Prozac or Zoloft, depends on what you find at the local pharmacy, to make him react better to his memories or flashbacks or, du know what Ich means. On the other hand, du are the most important piece of the treatment!"

"M-me?" she asked confused.

"Ya! Du have to support him psychically! You have to…"

…

There they were, holding hands, walking home. She carried the papers the doctor gave to her and the heavy dictionary, while he could barely sustain himself. The doctor visit wasn't as expected, which caused Flaky believe that Heinz was the one needing help. Maybe everyone that became psychologist had a mental problem to get rid of. Nevertheless, she would give the treatment a chance, being the only way for a normal living with Flippy. They were extremely tired as the events weren't quite the relaxing ones.

"How are you feeling?" She broke the silence.

"I'm fine. I can see two Flakies but I'm fine. You both look beautiful you know?" He teased her playfully.

She blushed and turned her head away. "We both thank you, then." She said still looking away.

"What? I can't hear you! Are you talking with the trees or with me, huh?" He teased her once more, trying to convince her look at him.

She turned and looked up at him, annoyance sparkling in her eyes. They stopped in the middle of the road, looking at each other.

"I said that we..."but was interrupted by Flippy which was leaning closer to her face, with a childish smirk.

"You look like you're drunk." She whispered in his face now inches from hers.

"Maybe I am." He whispered back, their foreheads now touching. "I was passed out for a couple of minutes. That guy could have done anything."

"I wouldn't have let him!" She responded proud.

"Good girl..." he said as he pressed his lips against hers.

She closed her eyes, enjoying her first kiss. He gently grabbed her hips, lifting her to his eye level and holding her close. She involuntary dropped her bag and dictionary, hanging her hands around his neck. He slightly opened his mouth, licking her lips demanding for more. She responded as she parted them, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Flippy gasped for air as did she, their tongues shyly playing along. Flaky didn't dare to explore his, but he somehow managed to make her do it. She felt like she was melting into him, her heart racing madly, however, this time not in fear but in a whole new sentiment - love. Their hug became tighter as he broke the kiss, making her feel a bit disappointed by its reduced length. Contrary her thoughts, he didn't stop. He went down her jaw line to her neck, making her moan every time he playfully bit or suck a spot of her skin.

"I-I love you, Flippy." She whispered in his ear, her back aching a bit under his wet kisses. "I really do love you... and I will never... let anything... make me change my mind."

He stopped and looked into her crimson eyes, sparkling from the dim light of the dusk. "I love you too." He whispered. After he kissed her one more time on the forehead he put her down.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you to the pharmacy?" He asked while helping her gather her things.

"I'm sure. Now go to your home and have some rest, Flippy. You are awfully pale." She said as stretched her palm to touch his face. "Look, take my second pair of keys. Come to my house in the morning, okay? "She said as she retracted her hand in order to get the keys and give them to Flippy.

"Okay... be careful."

"I will bye!" she waved at him shyly.

"Bye!" he said and waved back. He watched her turning and going the other way. He dug his hands into his pockets and waited until she was out of sight. 'She loves me...' he thought enthusiastic, a found smile crossing his face. He turned and made his way home, still dizzy after the doctor's punch.

…

"Where are you?" Petunia questioned her friend trough the cell phone. "You did what? Oh, dear, that is... kind of great for you. I'm happy to hear that you are ... alright." her voice faded as she reached the end of the phrase. "Yeah, see you soon then... bye!"

She ended the call and rested her head on the cold window. She observed the trees going by and closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Handy asked, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Nothing. It's just Giggles." she said as she fixed her hair in the rear mirror. "You know... I always wondered how you can drive without hands."

"Why would you ask me that?"

"We need to change the subject. No offense but I am really curious."

He huffed as he understood Petunia was caught in a friendship problem that really pissed her off. "Never mind." He added, lazily stretching his shoulders.

"It's such a great secret that you refuse to tell me?" She demanded fluttering her long lashes.

"I just look at the road and choose mentally which route to take. Happy now? "

"So that's why we have so many accidents? Because you can't concentrate?" she tried sarcastically.

"Yup. That's true."

"Oh..." she exclaimed involuntary. "Then I'll keep my mouth closed more often."

Handy could not believe his ears. Was it possible for Petunia to shut up? "Fair enough." He said, thrilled that he could, from that moment, have a peaceful trip.

...

Flaky remained nervous in front of the large building. The doctor had a terrible handwriting, so she had to memorize the names of the medicines. She pushed the heavy door and a lightly bell was heard. Not long after that there was some noise behind the counter. Suddenly, Sniffles' head appeared from behind the desk. Flaky's heart beat so fast that it could almost broke her chest. She grabbed the counter with one hand, feeling the walls going down over her.

"Y-you scared me pretty bad..." she said after gaining her balance.

"Hey, Flaky! Sorry about that. I am still trying to memorize all these shitty names. They are really hard to pronounce." He said while arranging some little boxes on a shelf. "What brings you here? You don't look ill or sick."

"Well, I am here for Flippy..."

"Ooo, Flippy. I heard you guys are dating or something. I can't believe you had the guts to even speak to this guy after everything he has done to us. You are such a brave little girl!"

"Thanks, I think. You know, he-he tries to change himself..."

"Nah, I don't think it's gonna work. Flaky, to be honest with ya..." he came in front of her, gesturing with his pen "... that veteran. it's. a. failure. No bad thoughts but he has been here for too long to be changed."

She felt like she was just punched in her stomach; hard. "Why don't you guys believe in him?" She asked, her voice trembling. "Do you even think how bad he fells when he's left behind?"

"Flaky, I didn't mean to..."

"He is a wonderful person and he doesn't judge you for not being his friends! He-he is... is..."

"Flaky, calm down. I'm sorry, all right? Now, didn't you come here for some medicines?" Sniffles gestured towards the paper she held.

"Oh..." she whimpered "... it's all in here." She passed the paper to her friend.

Sniffles adjusted his glasses and brought the paper closer to his eyes. "Oh my god! This is the ugliest writing ever!"

"I know, right?" She said giggling, wiping her fury tears away.

...


	6. Here it comes the trouble

_Author note: Hello everybody! I'm back in full force with a long chapter! I messed up a bit with the last chapters because I accidentally erased the first chapter (I know, I'm stupid, right?) and had to move the others and repost and stupid things… but now is fine. Thank to Bijouberiesgood1234 I made this chapter a hell lot interesting. Hope you'll like it!_

Chapter VI: Here it comes the trouble

"Nooo... I... yawn... wanna sleep more..." she pleaded, searching a pillow with her eyes closed.

The sun entered her room so bright. She buried her face in the bed and started humming in annoyance. It was weekend for God's shake! Wait a moment... she had curtains at the windows. Her eyes snapped open and she slowly turned her had to see the morning sun, which was smiling at her miscellaneous. She wasn't alone. Her back arched upon sensing a warm breath on her skin.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She screamed as she suddenly sat up, hitting that someone with her head right in the face.

The person fell off the bed with a thump. To her horror, it was Flippy, now lying on the floor with blood flowing down his nose.

"Holy Lord! Are you alright?" She questioned coming next to him to inspect his nose. "You really scared me. Please don't do that again! I am going to..."

She stopped abruptly as he opened his eyes. That cold yellow that haunted her existence was back. Immediately she tried to back off but he caught her pale neck. He got up, wiping the blood away with his sleeve. Flaky gulped as he tightened his hold on her, his view showing no mercy.

"_So paranoid and yet so carelessly… Tell me, princess, when was your last death?" _He asked, lifting her to his eye level. "_Long time no see, huh?"_

"F-Fliq-py... p-put me d-down... p-please." She whispered while struggling to touch the ground with her bare feet.

"_Shhh! Don't use your air already. I have big plans for ya!"_ He grinned, letting her fall on the ground.

She inhaled and exhaled painfully, her lungs being filled with the air she so much needed. "G-go ahead and kill me!" She spoke, her eyes watering. "W-what are you waiting for?"

"_Stupid, little, Flaky... that would be too easy and you would be more than grateful to have a quick end. You see, I am smarter."_ He spoke, showing her how little mind she had "_I will hunt you down your house. Let's play a game, 'kay?"_ He asked, pulling her spiky, red hair. "_I'll be the wolf and you... the little, red riding hood. You already match the color. I will give you five seconds."_ He said, his grin widening and letting go of her hair.

"I don't play your sick games!" she spoke back, rubbing her neck as she tried to get up.

"_Five..."_

"N-no..."

_"Four..."_

"I-it won't h-help... I'm not m-moving..."

"_Three..."_

"I t-think that…"

"_Two..."_

"N-never mind..." she breathed as she rushed off, slamming the door behind.

"_One..."_ Flaky could hear trough the house like an echo.

She ran to the main door, her only salvation. She pushed it and... nothing: it was locked. She never locked it. "Oh, Flippy, you and your stupid safe measures!" She murmured, kicking the door.

"_Zero..."_ he shouted _"Ready or not, here I come! I'll cut your hair and make you moan!"_ He screamed maniacally.

Panicked, Flaky dashed to the kitchen. At least she would try to defense herself. She took the first knife she grabbed and went to the bathroom to lock herself in, just like a bird in a cage. She opened the window of the bathroom and tried to get out, but she was too big for that small hole. 'Such a genius!' She thought sarcastically 'Lock yourself in a place where you can't get out from!'. She sat on the bath rug, waiting. Her feelings were so screwed up. She likes him, well the other him, and now she is scared for her life because of him. The worst part was that Flippy didn't started taking the medicines and now his state was the same as the other times. The grip on the knife tightened as she heard his steps on the wooden stairs. Surprisingly, he gave her more than five seconds. The sun entered through the small window, making the metal blade glowing. She calmed a bit after feeling the sun rays, but she was still in alert. It was strange how the time she spent with Flippy made her braver in front of the death. He had that strange effect on her.

…

Meanwhile, three girls were walking through the park, the wind blowing away their patience.

"I told her, I am very sure about this." Giggles stated as she rubbed her hands.

"Maybe she just... forgot us." Lammy tried. "She might be enjoying some quality time with her boyfriend."

"No. Flaky would have told us she wasn't coming or if she would be late. Something is wrong." Petunia observed as she took her phone out of her pocket, dialing her friend's number.

They waited until the call ended itself. A worried though crossed their minds, all looking nervously at each other.

"What now?" Lammy asked, trying to figure out situations in which Flaky might be involved.

"We are going to pay her a visit." Petunia ordered, heading towards the way the house was.

"Petunia, wait!" She was held back by her pink headed friend's cold hand. "What if they are... in an intimate moment?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Giggles, Flaky wouldn't have jumped to that phase already." Petunia replied confident. "And if they are, it's not our fault. She is the one that made us worried. Let's go!"

They agreed on going on checking on their friend. Besides, what could possibly happen?

…

"_Where are you?"_ He spoke as he entered the kitchen and took out the drawers one by one, searching for the best weapon. _"You're playing hide and seek? I though we are playing catch. Well, we will do it your way."_

Flaky was motionless, ready to run whenever he would succeed to break the door. Her breathing was silent although her heart madly raced in fear.

"_You have improved your skills at this game since we last played it. However, I promise the ending will be the same just more painful."_ He shouted as he checked every room.

...

"It's abnormally cold for this time of the year." Giggles pleaded as they walked to the said house. "I still believe this is a bad idea. Let's go drink some tea or something..."

"No." Petunia interrupted fastening her pace. "Something is wrong. I just know it."

"How could you know it?" Lammy asked, trying to keep up with the blue haired. "She's not your relative or something like that."

"No, but she's like a sister to me. I knew her before I met you two."

"Wait, I thought you and Giggles have been friends since you were toddlers. What happened to make you closer to Giggles than Flaky?"

"Interests, my dear Lammy, interests. Now, we would better keep our mouths shut and hurry up!" Petunia advised as she grabbed girls' hands and dragged them faster.

...

She waited with the knife pointed to the exit. Every second the noise that Fliqpy caused was closer and closer. Why did he always come when things were going out fine? She wasn't quick enough... maybe if Flippy would have started the treatment earlier he wouldn't flip out so easily. It was all her fault... as always. Out of the blue, he touched the door's knot. She stood up and stretched her arms forward as her head started spinning and breathe faster.

_"Oh, there you are!"_ He exclaimed when he realized the door was locked_. "I think you accidentally blocked yourself in there. Let me help you get out, 'Flake'!"_ He said as he made two steps backwards.

'Oh my! Oh my! What am I going to do?' She wondered as Fliqpy did the first strike, the door cracking a little bit. She took the pomp which laid behind the toilet as he did his second move, the door nearly broking. She rushed to the sink and filled the upper part of the pomp with hot water. Fliqpy hit the door again but it still remained in its place. That was it, now or never. She had the pomp in one hand and the knife in the other, ready for the evil to break into the fortress. That was what he did, his hungry eyes searching through the bathroom.

"Take this you heartless killer!" She shouted as she glued the pomp in his face and ran upstairs, letting him scowl in pain from the hot water and trying to unglue the pomp from his face.

She ran and realized with horror that all the upper rooms were locked. That was why he had given her more time. Flaky wanted to run back downstairs but Fliqpy blocked her way, his face having a red circle in the center and he looked pissed of.

_"You are playing dirty, huh? Well, I can do the fucking same thing, ya know?"_ He said as he came closer and grabbed her neck.

She fought back and stabbed her knife in his arm. He screamed in pain and dropped her. She fell on her all fours and tried to crawl to the other side of the hall. He, however, grabbed her night dress by the collar, digging his nails in her back flesh too. She groaned as he pulled her, scratching her skin and ripping her dress's back. Flaky stated crying as he kept on digging his nails in her raw spot between her shoulders.

"S-stop it!" She pleaded as she gave up trying to escape.

She laid on her stomach, silent tears of fear and pain flowing down her cheeks. Fliqpy was in front of her, looking down at her disgraceful, trying to get the knife from his arm.

"_You made some show today, darling. Too bad I have to keep my promise."_

"W-what p-promise?" She asked through tears.

_"You are trying to get rid of me. I told you to stay away from us. Now, you have to pay for your hopeless courage."_ He said as he took her in his arms, resting her head on his chest.

"W-what are you...?"

_"Shhh!"_ He ordered as he pressed the bloody blade of the knife on her pale shoulder. _"Remember, foolish girl, that every kiss you will receive from one of us will be a kiss of death." _He said as he locked their lips.

She closed her eyes again, being unsure of what was going on. She shared a warm kiss with her worst nightmare, but she enjoyed it in a strange way. Flaky knew very well what a 'kiss of death' might mean, so she buried her fingers into his shirt, waiting for the moment she'll regret enjoying this action. Other tears fell from her shut eyes as he bit her lips hungrier, making them bleed. He loved that taste. She moaned as he invaded her mouth while the knife penetrated her skin. The kiss became deeper as the knife travelled along her flesh until it reached the bottom of her neck. It stung so she shivered but there was no turning back. The knife started cutting her throat and she started coughing, but Fliqpy didn't stepped back. The knife continued cutting her and she felt the horrible pain she detested the most. The death pain, this time mixed with a twisted pleasure. Her view was fading as she heard some thuds at the front door. Flaky already was sliding away from the realty. The last thing she remembered was his wild smirk and a grim whisper about some 'visitors', as she sunk in the painful and cold dark.

...

"Damn! She's not answering and the door is locked!" Giggles said, forcing the entrance.

"All right... now I'm panicked!" Lammy confessed, hugging herself. "S-she might be with Flippy, right? She could have spent the night at him and forgot her cell phone on silent somewhere..." she tried to comfort herself.

"Step back!" Petunia ordered as she grabbed the mail box and threw it in the window, breaking it.

She then gracefully jumped into the house, closely followed by her friends. They started calling Flaky as they walked cautiously through the glass pieces. They separated for covering a bigger area in a short time. Lammy and Giggles searched the first floor while Petunia would check upstairs.

"F-flippy... is that you?" The blue haired asked, reaching the upper end of the stairs.

He was sitting crossed-leg, his back at her. He had Flaky on his lap but she was quiet, not even bothering to greet her.

"G-guys?" Petunia tried once more as she slowly backed away, having a bad feeling.

She froze as the soldier turned his head, his face painted with blood and a grin showing his pointy teeth.

_"We were playing. However, she didn't respect the rules"_ he spoke as he rolled Flaky's head on the floor, close to Petunia's feet, leaving a tray of fresh red liquid. _"Care to join our little fun?"_

She was truly shocked. The only thing that crossed her mind was to scream, as she did. She quickly ran downstairs, screaming from the bottom of her lungs. She reached her friend and desperately tried to tell them to run, but nonsense words came out through tears. They, on the other hand, hugged her and tried to calm her down, thinking that the reason for her actions was a normal matter, such as dust and germs. Not long after that, the characteristic sound of the stairs was heard.

"I think that someone else is in here." Giggles pointed out as she held Petunia, now shivering like a chiwawa.

"He... he'll kill us all!" The blue haired shouted as she grabbed her friends' hands and dashed to the exit.

Unfortunately, Fliqpy got there first, blocking their way. They all started screaming louder at his sight; the soldier looking truly horrifying bathed in their innocent friend's blood. They ran to the kitchen, automatically grabbing a harmful item.

"We are going to die!" Lammy shouted holding a plate helplessly. "Flaky hid all the useful things like knives and... knives! I don't like dying!"

"He'll be the only one who dies today if we act like a team!" Petunia encouraged them, taking intro her hands the largest pan she could find. "I and Lammy are going to take him out by hitting him with all we have, then you, Giggles, are going to stab him in the chest or back with the spoon until he gives his last breath. Got it?" She whispered as she checked for the arrival of their enemy.

They shook their heads in agreement, fear taking over their motions and thinking. The girls felt an adrenaline impulse, ready to fight for their lives no matter what. The wooden floor cracked under his heavy war boots, his steps being rare and steady. He chuckled as he advanced through the large hallway, his rhythm fastening. Petunia bit her lower lip as she nervously trembled. When the camouflage beret popped out around the door frame, she used all get strength to hit the owner in the face with the pan.

"Now, Lammy!" She shouted as Fliqpy fell on his back.

_"What's your problem, people, with my face?!"_ Fliqpy growled as he rubbed hid nose. _"Some would consider it rather appealing."_ He continued as he tried to get up, only being stopped by a plate-rain-thing thrown by Lammy and smashing into his body, leaving deep marks.

She continued throwing plates as Petunia aimed for another hit. The soldier was bleeding and getting dizzy as Giggles fearfully advanced with a metal spoon. 'Now or never!' she thought as she closed her eyes and stabbed Fliqpy in the chest, the spoon getting through his ribs. He coughed violently but Giggles stabbed him once more. He then spat blood. The pink haired didn't stop and did as she was told - till he gives his last breath. She kneeled near his body as he closed his eyes. Giggles trembled at the thought that she killed someone, again.

"You... you did it!" Lammy shouted as she dropped the rest of her munitions, waving her hands enthusiastically.

"I... kinda kicked his ass, haven't I?" She tried, looking at her crimson hands.

They shared a group hug, relieved that they finally faced the worse. The girls got out from the house, realizing that their girl meeting was ruined, also because Flaky wasn't able to join them.

"I hate to say it, but we have to do something for Flaky's shake." Giggles spoke.

"What do you mean" Petunia demanded.

"We… have to keep her away from Flippy… and I mean it."

"B-but she loves him, right?" Lammy said as she came closer to her friends "We can't do this…"

"NO! She does NOT love him!" Giggles yelled as she angrily stopped and faced her confused friends. "I… I am a terrible person and I feel awful because I am the one that told her… to pretend she is in love with Flippy…"

"WHAT?" the two girls shouted in unison.

"At the cafeteria… after the party, before others showed up, she… she asked my advice… I swear I didn't know this would happen… It's MY entire fault!" she screamed as she started crying.

"Don't blame yourself for what others do… The past is past." Petunia said. " Now we have to take decisions for the near future and I think that Giggles is right – we have to protect Flaky!"

Giggles sighed as the girls started forming a plan for keeping the two lovers apart. She was sorry for doing this to Flaky, but she felt she had to.


	7. Forbidden

_Author note: Hello, my dear friends! I'm sorry for the long pause but there were a series of events that really needed to be solved. Thus, however, delayed the posting of this chapter way too long, but do not worry, cause I won't abandon this story! Hope you'll enjoy the seventh chapter._

_Yours, Ellie_

Chapter VII: Forbidden

Rumors; they passed from lips to lips, piercing the air already intoxicated with cigarette smoke. The gossip was on his high hills, whispers slicing like razors from every corner. She just sat at a random table, enjoying her morning energy blast - the coffee, mixed with plenty of sugar and a bit of pale cream on the top. The girl was focused on her hot drink, trying to ignore the stares that she received. They were talking about her. She knew it because they always looked at her while speaking, but they averted their eyes every time she glanced at them. It felt weird, as they were only males. It made Flaky nervous, realizing that the day before it was a sport competition. It must have ended sooner than expected, considering the amount of people in the cafeteria.

"Flaky!"

The read haired tensed and looked around. Thankfully, it was just Cuddles, followed closely by Toothy.

"Hey, girl, what's up?" The blonde greeted as he took a sit on the other side of the table. "I'm sorry for your little brake up..."

"Wait, what brake up?" The girl asked confused.

"Flaky, where have you been?" Nutty shouted as he approached the group. "We lost the match last night!" He continued as he collapsed on the chair next to her.

"Oh, my! I completely forgot we had a baseball game!"

She loved that game. It was one of her many hobbies and she was pretty good at it. However, she wasn't always allowed to play because of her gender, so she pretended to be a boy. Most of the people she played with believed her in a matter of seconds. Flaky just hid her spiky hair under the cap and used a large T-shirt so her chest would not blow her cover. It worked until a boy would 'friendly' punch her in the arm and the read headed would squeak in a high voice.

"Yeah, in your place entered Sniffles. He didn't even want to be there." Toothy spoke as he pointed his fingers towards the said one.

"We played against the team 'Peanuts'; I think you wouldn't be able to play anyway 'cause you'd be allergic to them." Cuddles had added before starting laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, really funny, right?" Flaky said as she rolled her eyes.

"Those guys were hideous!" Nutty complained as he gestured through the air. "They were twice as big I am and every time they would argue it would become a flood!" He explained, looking like he was trying to hug the space around him. "If you know what I mean..." he whispered to Flaky.

She just smiled, taking a sip of her now cold coffee. She once again looked around, people still buzzing about her. But what exactly concerned them?

"The low district was always populated by suckers!" Toothy agreed. "Next year, Flake, don't let us down, 'kay?"

She nodded eyes still travelling impatiently. They looked like they were going to eat her alive... she couldn't stand it anymore.

"I-I think I'm going home..." she stuttered. "Would you mind paying for me? I'll owe you..."

"No prob', we're handling it from here!" Cuddles spoke as he stretched his arms.

Flaky got up and mimed a 'thanks' with her lips, got her bag and walked past the crowd. How could they hate her so much for not being at a baseball match? These people must learn to cool down sometimes. The wind was bringing some grey clouds, ready to start a pretty impressive storm. By the time the first drops fell she reached the front of her household.

…

Flippy lay on his bed, his fingers nervously playing with his cell phone. He knew something bad had happened. He didn't remember more than a few hours of the day before, to be more accurate, till he tried to wake up Flaky. However, he felt that something occurred and just tore the day apart, but what? He tried to call the red haired but her cell phone was not charged. He thought of millions of things that might had happened, ways that Fliqpy would show up and ways he could kill the helpless and delicate Flaky. Once more, he tried to be optimistic and think that she, somehow, had been out of his reach.

The rain peacefully hit the covered windows, the sound sliding around the chambers in a melancholic tone. In the dim light that embraced the home it was difficult to even deduce the outline of an object. Every thing inspired loneliness and concern- the only sentiments the soldier could feel at the said moment.

He got up and went firmly to the front door. He put a black raincoat and his forever useful boots on, the keys opening the double-locked door. He was going to check on her, just to be sure. He put his hood on and ran into the hungry storm.

...

She opened the door and threw herself on the couch, not bothering to change her messy outfit. She rubbed her head, dandruff falling like snowflakes from her red strings. She felt that there was a far more important reason for the entire buzz, more than a simple match. Flaky lay on her back, her eyes wide open, thinking. She could swear she heard the name 'Flippy' through the whispers. Moreover, Cuddles had spoken something about a brake up, words that made her think even further. Her friends knew something she didn't... but what could it be? The red haired slid her hand in her purse. She took out her phone only to throw it on the fluffy rug.

"Damn…" She murmured, too lazy to get up.

Her phone was dead and the charger was upstairs. 'It can wait' she thought as she cuddled on the sofa and tried to sleep.

...

The rain became heavier and it reached his skin through the clothing. It was a specific autumn rain - cold and long. That was an unnecessary morning shower. Realizing it was pointless to walk trough rain and strong wind, Flippy stopped at the first house and knocked.

"It's open!"

He entered and remained in front of the yet dried carpet. He took off his hood and combed his wet hair with his fingers in a useless attempt to make it look a bit presentable.

"Hey!" Handy cheered. His enthusiasm faded as he got to see the uninvited guest. "... Flippy... how are ya?" He continued as he showed his friend the hanger.

"You know... you should lock the door, it's safer..."

"Don't play dumb, bro'!" Handy cut the words that would simply deviate from the main subject, from the reason why he was so upset with Flippy at the moment. "You've done a stupid thing yesterday and everyone knows it!" He continued, planting worry and fright into the veteran's soul. "Petunia was truly mad! She came home full of bruises and she cried in frustration for an hour about what a jerk you are." The man explained, his tone becoming harsh. "You have something to say regarding this?"

"I… I knew it!" Flippy shouted "I knew it! But… but what have I done?" he continued, rubbing his head "You!" he gestured towards Handy "You know what happened, right?"

Handy just nodded, looking cautiously at Flippy which acted a bit out of character.

"Could you… could you tell me… please?"

…

"Flaky...?"

She pushed the door gently and entered, leaving the soaked umbrella near the hanger. She got off her pink rain boots and headed towards the living room. Giggles found her friend napping on her sofa, still muffled in her overcoat and dirty sneakers on.

"Oh, dear…" she murmured as she went to the bathroom for gathering something to clean up the puddle caused by the clumsily red headed.

As she searched for the mop she found a little piece of paper on which was inscribed a phone number. She never saw it before, and she knew all of her friends' telephone numbers. Curious, she folded the paper and put it in her ribbon on the purpose of calling it later. She grabbed the cleaning tool and returned in the main room.

"Wake-up, sissy! It's almost noon!" she melodically called.

"W-what happened?" Flaky asked as she tiredly got up, staring puzzled at her friend.

"Well, nothing, really... I just came in and found you like this. Are you alright?"

"Yeah... I guess so..." the red headed spoke as she stretched her arms. "Do you... have something to tell me, Giggles?" she then tried, looking at her impatient friend.

Her heart stopped at the sight of those words. She turned her head, looking like she didn't hear the question. She felt so bad for forcing Flaky advance in a not required relationship. Her soul craved as she saw the once cheerful and shy girl now a pale and tired figure. Giggles signed up for sending her the freedom news, but felt ashamed for giving them so late, when her friend suffered already.

She remembered how she gave the poor girl a horrible advice with such ease and the talk she shared with Cuddles hours after about how she wouldn't care. It just felt... wrong to know you can cause pain to others by just throwing a few words... a few stupid little words.

"You know... you know what happened yesterday, right?" Giggles spoke, giving her full attention towards her sleepy friend.

Flaky simply stared at her for a few seconds, time that the pink headed found slightly uncomfortable. Then, to her surprise, the red headed just... slapped her forehead. "Not you too, Giggles!" it came as an overreacted whimper. "I know I missed the match, OK? Nutty told me..."

"It's not... about that idiot match, Flake!" she interrupted, her long French manicured nails digging in the soft sofa. "It's about... you and Flippy." she continued smoother, slowly releasing the surface.

Flaky blinked a few times, the sleep's dizziness still echoing in her head. "I and Flippy...?" she whispered unsurely. Flashing images raced through her mind, showing the whole hunt she took part the day before. The climax was blurry, but she surly knew the ending; the dark and horrible ending.

"Do you... remember?" Giggles demanded patiently.

"Yeah... I-I do..." the girl replayed on an unsure tone. "Why are you asking?"

"Flake..." Giggles began hopefully, coming closer to her friend on the purpose of sitting next to her. "... I have wonderful news!"

"Really?" The red headed spoke surprised.

"You, my dear, are free now! You no longer have to pretend you're in love with that... that animal!"

"Giggles?" Flaky giggled as her friend's face went blank in surprise. "You're so hilarious! Do you think I have a problem with Flippy? Ha! Oh, Gosh, we are perfectly fine!" she said as the giggle turned into a hearted laugh.

However, she abruptly stopped observing her friend's features getting rough. "You... you are kidding... right?"

"Stop this..." the pink girl stated.

"Stop what?"

"THIS! You are always saying it's all right even if it isn't! Stop doing it! And I know you don't like him, maybe you hate him and I bet you hate me too for doing this to you! Yeah, you have all the rights to hate me but please don't act like it's nothing!" she shouted hysterically.

It was a brief pause before anyone could continue their ideas, but they didn't. They stayed in silence for almost ten minutes, just the thunders breaking the tensioned peace. Something... something very important, a connection between the both stories missed and the girls were too confused to find the middle path, the one that would solve their problems.

"I don't hate you, Gig... I never had and I never will." Flaky finally whispered.

"You lie..." she whispered back. "That's why we'll keep you away from him!"

"What!? Giggles, what are you talking about? I like him!" the red headed managed to burst before being shushed by a palm across her face.

"Don't! I was stupid! I know that but things can get better! And they will! Listen to me, Flake! Listen to me! You don't like him! He is dangerous!"

Flaky didn't say anything, silent whimpers escaping her lips as she rubbed her red cheek. She began to cry under the stares of her tensioned friend.

"Maybe... maybe you're right..." she shook her head, her messy hair covering her face. "I... I don't like him" she continued "And that's because I LOVE him! These are not thoughts you sneaked into my head, believe me."

"I would love to do that, but I can't! I just... I can't understand..." the pink haired stuttered as she grabbed her temples.

...

"I… I have to speak to her." Flippy stated, preparing himself for leaving the house.

"No! Bro'… ya can't… you mustn't get near her!" Handy tried, as he jumped on his feet, ready to stop the soldier.

"Why?"

"Do ya think only Petunia is against it? The other two are involved too! I also bet that Cuddles and the other guys found about it. There's like half of the town against ya!"

"Then… I… I'll give her a call at least."

"You can try…" Handy shook his shoulders.

"I'll… call on her home telephone. Her mobile is dead… or turned off." He said as he dialed the number. He felt so proud for remembering it… even if she told him about it a long time ago. Calling…

…

*Ring!* *Ring!*

"What's that?" Giggles questioned as she looked around.

"I think it's my… telephone… It hasn't rung in a pretty long time. I wonder who it might be." Flaky replied as she got up, shyly approaching the dusty object which was miraculously still working.

She wasn't sure what to do next. She wrapped her hand around the receptor, but didn't have the guts to pick up. Finally, the red headed lifted the object to her ear, but didn't spoke. She just waited for someone from the other end of the line to greet her.

"Uh, hallo! Ist there miss… Flakey?" the voice started.

"Umm, y-yes. It is Flaky on the phone. W-who am I speaking to?"

"Oh, danke süßer Jesus! Ich think Ich will never get to du! It is Heinz Macher the one who du speaks to! The doctor!"

"I… Well, hello, doctor… How did you… get this number?"

"Ich search for it in the phone book. Du did not call me so Ich called du!"

"You… you don't have a lot of patients… do you…?"

"Did the boy start getting the medication? Ich want to know how it's going."

"Well…umm… it's… fine. He did start… why do you ask?"

"Ich needs to check him regularly! Today ist 20th of September! On 25 he needs to be here!"

"Wait! What? No, no, no! I…"

"Sorry, little miss, but Ich have some work right now! Don't forget the 25!"

"Doctor!..."

However, he already hanged up. Flaky remained like that for a few seconds. What thing did just happen? It looks like she really needed to talk to Flippy.

"Who was that?" Giggles demanded, looking extremely curious.

"A… a doctor… he… wrong number ha-ha…" she lied with an enormous fake smile. "I need to talk to Flippy…"

"No, you can't! Forget him, Flaky!"

"But…"

"NO!"

…

"It… the call was rejected." Flippy whispered as he looked at the black screen of his phone. "She… rejected the call…"

"I'm sorry, bro'…" Handy spoke as he looked at his friend's frowned face.

"I lost her… didn't I? I'm so stupid…" the veteran continued as he swallowed loudly. He passed his fingers through his hair and exhaled. A creepy feeling was flowing through his veins. His heart rhythm quickens and he felt his palms cooling. "I… I don't understand."

He remained frozen, his thoughts racing through his mind like a hurricane. It was wrong, it was definitely wrong. The worst part was that everybody he could relay on turned against him. The chaos was so enormous that he simply blocked. Nothing made sense anymore.


End file.
